10 drabbles of the lives of Yuuji and Shouko
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: It all started when Yuuji banged Shouko on a one night stand, and things went on with funny turns such as demons, the attack on Tokyo and Akihisa goes lucky! read and review pls. 10 drabbles in one.


**10 oneshots in the lives of Yuuji Sakamoto and Shouko Kirishima**

**Drunkards, sex, and one night stand.**

I didn't mean it.

I thought I was fucking Hideyoshi, not bad a dream by the way.

Until I woke up that morning to find her in bed, naked.

I screwed up big time. It wasn't Hideyoshi I fucked, I fucked Shouko instead.

Based on the blood on my bed, it was probably her first time.

"Screw You Akihisa!"

**Stalkers, cowards and Singapore**

Graduation came, and I decided to go to Singapore to study, mostly to get away from Shouko.

Those guys, especially a baka like Akihisa and girls like Minami and Mizuki, will call me a coward for all I care, it's not like I wanted it anyway.

At Singapore however, just when I found a cheap place to stay, I heard from Kouta (or Mussolini) that, Shouko is going to Singapore too!

**Tenant, frugality and a freaking huge sword**

I was staying with this man, Xiong, who works at the hawker centre at the void deck at the HDB block where I am staying.

Seriously, if it weren't for my English grades, I would find it difficult to communicate with him, with his half baked Japanese and all.

I saw a really huge sword hanging on the wall near his bed in his bedroom, and all sorts of plastic figures and doujinshis that only otakus would buy. It only makes sense where he gets his money from, being a frugal person and all.

Wait a minute; aren't I getting out of point here?

**Hunters, friend's daughter and demons**

He seemed kind of excited all of a sudden on a common Wednesday.

He told me that, a really cute Japanese girl is coming to his house to stay, that was a daughter of one of his demon hunter colleagues back at Japan.

She is coming this Saturday.

Hold on, Xiong is a Demon hunter?! He is kidding me right?!

But with that huge sword in his bedroom, that makes sense.

**Night, project work and Shouko**

It was Saturday, but I had to do a project with some of my new classmates at school. I got home at about 9 p.m., just a few steps away to my apartment however, I saw her!

"What the hell is Shouko doing here?!"

Tried to run, but bumped into Xiong, he called to Shouko as if he knew her, wait, he _did_ know her.

"Great, I am so fucking screwed."

**Death, family and pregnancy**

I did not know what to expect, Shouko and I are now staying in the same apartment and sitting on the same sofa, with her clinging on to me.

She held onto my right arm with a grip so tight, that I can feel my arm losing blood.

I think I felt a bump somewhere near Shouko's waist.

Xiong then told me the reason why Shouko came here.

"My friends, her parents are killed by a dangerous demon back at Japan, to make sure that the demon did not get to her, they had her sent to Singapore, under my care, as you know, Singapore customs officers can be strict, but they could never detect a demon, let alone outfight it."

I really didn't care about the whole demon thing, but seriously, her parents killed? Shouko sure has some whacked family.

There is also something about Shouko I need to ask Xiong.

"Is she pregnant?"

After a few seconds of silence, he fainted.

**Love, conscience and comfort**

Later that night, I tried to ask Shouko the same question, where I noticed that she changed, she turned timid, and a little autistic, the Shouko I know would be more violent, after all, I did sleep with her and left her alone afterwards. Right now, she didn't even say a word ever since she arrived.

I figured that, if she really is pregnant, then she would be carrying my child, I was the one who took her chastity anyway.

Suddenly I felt something drop on my hand, something wet, and I saw tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"It's okay Shouko, I will never leave you and our child, I swear that something bad will happen to me if I were leave before you." I calmly said as I held her in my arms, and let her cry all she wanted.

I didn't know what came over me.

Was it sympathy?

Was it guilt?

Or was it love?

**Devastation, love and UMA**

On Sunday morning, I was woken up by Shouko, who cheered up a bit and it seemed that her smile came back.

"Good Morning Yuuji, here is your breakfast." She said, offering me the local Singaporean breakfast, a pair of deep fried doughsticks called "Youtiao" and soy bean milk, all properly served on a tray.

As I ate, Shouko asked me whether there is anymore she can do, accepting her offer (after all I said and done, I found out that I could never refuse her anymore.) I asked her to switch on the TV (I slept with her at the living room yesterday.), the news are on TV, with English subtitles.

Shouko and I as well as Xiong, who came out of the toilet, were horrified at the sight on the TV.

"Tokyo was attacked by a ferocious, giant UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal), Japan used everything she had to fight the monster, and the entire Kanto region was also attacked by a large army of what it appears to be zombies, presumed to be summoned by the UMA......"

For a minute, I thought that, whatever Xiong said about demons, is true.

I really _am_ getting _out of point_ here!

**Baka, two-timers and lucky bastards**

Out of fear and concern for the others, especially Akihisa, I had to get them here with us, that is, if they are still alive.

I received an email from Akihisa and he is coming here with Minami and Mizuki, now part of his harem.

That lucky son of a bitch! He nailed 2 girls at once! Not bad for a baka!

Hey! Wasn't this about us?!

**Marriage, friends and twins**

First came Akihisa, Minami and Mizuki, then came Hideyoshi and Yuuko, then finally came Mussolini.

All of a sudden, all of us are all staying at Xiong's apartment, until it is safe to return to Japan.

Thank goodness he has spare mattresses.

Even though it was noisy, but at least every one is here safe and sound, Shouko's tummy is getting bigger and we had a lot of fun guessing the gender and naming the child. I took Shouko to her check up yesterday and it turns out, she is carrying twins! Finally, we are getting married this weekend as well! Talk about total happiness! I must be on a lucky streak or something.

I hope that the UMA will not come here this weekend.


End file.
